wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Ravenholdt
Ravenholdt is a guild of thieves and assassins which welcomes only those of extraordinary prowess into its fold. They are diametrically opposed to the Syndicate, and are a rogue-only faction as all quests are rogue-only quests. The exception is the quest Junkboxes Needed, which is available to non-rogues, but they would require the help of a rogue to get the items for the quest. Their headquarters, Ravenholdt Manor, is located in Alterac Mountains, but to get there you have to come from the northeast corner of Hillsbrad Foothills. To find Ravenholdt Manor start at Durnholde Keep and go directly north. Then wander to the left until you find a random grave. Continue going forward through the small V in the rocks and the path is on the right just before the rise slopes back down. (The coordinates are in Hillsbrad Foothills) Ravenholdt is relatively unused now, but Blizzard has indicated that they would like to revisit it in the future.http://blue.cardplace.com/newcache/forums.worldofwarcraft.com/44756473.htm For now, the Manor mostly just serves as a low-level introduction to the Detect Trap ability and little else. During the World of Warcraft Beta Garona Halforcen could be found here. She was removed however. As of patch 2.3.0, additional Syndicate mobs in Hillsbrad give reputation.http://www.wowinsider.com/2007/11/15/additional-ravenholdt-rep-hints-at-more/ Reputation As of Patch 2.3 killing NPCs affiliated with The Syndicate give you Ravenholdt reputation. This was mainly put in the game incase someone killed a Ravenholdt NPC and became Unfriendly with them, having no way of gaining reputation back. At level 70, killing any Syndicate-marked mob will reward 1 Ravenholdt reputation, up until 11999/12000 Honored. To get Revered and Exalted, you need to complete the Junkbox turn-ins. There are a few quests that increase your reputation, but your primary method to raise your reputation is from repeatable quests for turning in pickpocketed items. To raise your reputation from Neutral to Friendly, the repeatable quest Syndicate Emblems is available. You will have to turn in 11-12 Syndicate Emblems and once you are Friendly, this quest is no longer an option. From Neutral to Friendly you can also deliver Heavy Junkboxes x5 for Junkboxes Needed. To raise your reputation beyond Friendly, the only choice is the repeatable quest Junkboxes Needed. There is no known faction reward for obtaining Friendly, Honored, Revered or Exalted, except that the guards speak to you nicer. There is, however, speculation that Exalted may be required for part of the rogue epic quest. For reference, here is how many of each item you would have to turn in to reach each faction level: ¹ You receive 250 reputation (275 for humans) with Ravenholdt for each emblem turn-in. ² You receive 75 reputation (82.5 for humans) with Ravenholdt for each 5 junkbox turn-in. ³ Due to rounding errors in the calculations above, humans only need 2550 junkboxes. Quests *The Manor, Ravenholdt: To be eligible for this quest, you have to be level 24 and have the Detect Traps skill. You can get the quest from any rogue trainer. He gives you the Seal of Ravenholdt and tells you to go to Ravenholdt Manor and talk to Fahrad. Go up the path to Ravenholdt Manor, and in the cave that you have to pass through there is a chest. Your “Detect Traps” skill will indicate that the chest is trapped. Approach the chest but do not open it. When you get close enough, you will automatically complete the other part of the quest, the Rite of Cunning. Then proceed through the cave to Fahrad. You can find him on the second floor of the manor. :: If you open the chest, Milton Beats (Giver of the Beatings) appears. He is hostile. After you kill him, and talk to Fahrad, Fahrad asks, "Have you met Milton?" if you haven't properly approached the chest before talking to Fahrad. *Syndicate Emblems: You get this quest from one of the Ravenholdt Guards. You have to pickpocket Syndicate members and collect Syndicate Emblems. For every Emblem you turn in you gain 250 reputation (275 if you are human). Since at this point you are Neutral with Ravenholdt, this repeatable quest will increase your reputation until you are Friendly with them. Once you are Friendly, this quest is no longer an option. Now the long dry spell with Ravenholdt begins. Until you reach level 50, there are no other quests you can do to gain Ravenholdt reputation. *Junkboxes Needed: Fahrad requires you to obtain 5 Heavy Junkboxes. In return you will receive Dusksteel Throwing Knife and 75 reputation with Ravenholdt (82.5 if you are human) and lose 75 reputation with the Syndicate. Heavy Junkboxes drop off level 52+ mobs. The easiest way to obtain Heavy Junkboxes is to head out to Tyr’s Hand in the Eastern Plaguelands and pickpocket the mobs until you have all that you need. Assuming you are on a regular size server, this area will be heavily populated with farmers so you won't have to worry about killing the mobs for fresh pockets to pick. Another easy way is to pickpocket Blackrock Spire mobs, then reset the instance. *A Simple Request: You can get this quest from any rogue trainer. He wants you to talk to Lord Jorach Ravenholdt. **Sealed Azure Bag: In this quest, Lord Jorach Ravenholdt wants you to retrieve the Sealed Azure Bag that was stolen from him and sold to the Timbermaw Shaman in Azshara. The text of the quest states “I need you to travel to Azshara and retrieve it from the shaman through subtlety... or force. Better luck with the first method, I’d wager.” He’s telling you that you need to pickpocket the shaman to obtain it. If you are at Unfriendly or better with the Timbermaw Hold faction, it will be necessary to go to war with them to accomplish this quest. (NOTE: Killing any of the Timbermaw Hold members will reduce your reputation quickly with that faction. It is best to go to war with them and only pickpocket the shaman. Once you have the bag, you can clear the “At War” flag.) ***Encoded Fragments: Once you obtain the Sealed Azure Bag, it's off to see Archmage Xylem. He must research a way to open the bag but cannot because his books were eaten by slimes, so it's off to the northeast area of Azshara to farm some Encoded Fragments off the Forest Ooze. The drop rate is very poor so expect to be in this area for a long time as you need 10 of them. Before killing oozes, you can also pickpocket them to get some fragments, sometimes getting 2. That helps in speeding up the quest. Once you are finished it's back to the Archmage, and the final leg of your quest. ****The Azure Key: This leg of the quest requires that you go to the Temple of Atal'Hakkar (Sunken Temple) in the Swamp of Sorrows and kill the green dragon Morphaz. He drops the Azure Key. You return the key to Xylem in Azshara to get your reward: Ebon Mask, Whisperwalk Boots, or Duskbat Drape. Recognition There is no physical reward for improving Ravenholdt reputation, such as gear or access to new quests. However, after improving a character's standing within the faction, the guards and assassins around Ravenholdt Manor will behave differently towards the player, from hinting they wish to stab the player with a knife to eventually rejoicing at the player's presence. Ravenholdt Guards * Ravenholdt Manor does not recognize you, . * Brash. Master Ravenholdt does not like brash. * Watch your back, stranger. Ravenholdt Assassins *Making it out of here without a blade in your back or poison in your veins would be an accomplishment. *You dare set foot inside Ravenholdt Manor, worm? Ravenholdt Guards * Greetings, . Have you spoken with Fahrad yet? * Its is good to see you again, . * The Syndicate is made up of a bunch of hacks – disorganized, unskilled, and lazy… Ravenholdt Assassins * You should talk to Winstone. I hear he’s looking for thieves with your skill. * You’re shaping up nicely, . I’ve heard good things… Ravenholdt Guards * An honor to see you again, . * I believe Simone was looking for you earlier, . Have you spoken with her yet? * You have truly grown more cunning, . Ravenholdt Assassins * I really envy you, . You do amazing work. * Marvelous. Simply marvelous. You are an inspiration to us all, . Ravenholdt Guards * Tales of your heroics are heard throughout Ravenholdt Manor, Master . * Your presence steels our nerves, Master . * Master ! Master Kang has been asking about you! Perhaps it is your time! Ravenholdt Assassin * Your time has come, . Master Kang awaits... * And to think, one day you might be the one that stories of legend are about! NPCs In Ravenholdt Manor: * Lord Jorach Ravenholdt, Lord of the Assassin’s League * Fahrad * Winstone Wolfe * Myrokos Silentform * Smudge Thunderwood, Poison Vendor * Zan Shivsproket (he is the only one who sells Schematic: Gnomish Cloaking Device in all of Azeroth) * Salome, the cat On the grounds: * Master Kang * Carlo Aurelius * Simone Cantrell * Milton Beats (he attacks rogues taking the wrong approach to the Rite of Cunning) Ravenholdt Category:Human territories